The OAIC will translate findings from geriatric research into health care practice. We will conduct a wide range of demonstration and information dissemination projects, all with a focus on providing geriatric continuing education to primary care providers in rural areas of the regions surrounding Memphis, Tennessee and Winston-Salem, North Carolina. A unique feature of this proposal is that dissemination will be carried out in partnership with the University of Tennessee and its geriatric education center, the Appalachian Geriatric Education Center (AGEC) of Wake Forest University and the Northwest Area Health Education Center (AHEC), both located in the Bowman Gray School of Medicine. Dissemination activities will be undertaken in three phases: 1) Phase I, occupying the first 12 months, will be devoted to planning and pilot work; 2) Phase II will occupy the second 12 months, and will be devoted to research to develop effective strategies for the dissemination of OAIC findings to health professionals; this research will be a joint undertaking of the Dissemination Unit, the Biostatistics Core, the Northwest AHEC, and the AGEC; 3) Phase III will occupy years three, four and five, and will be devoted to expanding the dissemination network to include the University of Tennessee and surrounding areas. Dissemination will focus on OAIC research results, generated by all OAICs, as these results become available. In keeping with the overall purpose of the OAIC, a central activity of the Dissemination Unit will be to conduct dissemination research to identify the most effective methods of dissemination to rural health professionals.